every witch way, the unreleased final scene VI: mr alonzo go on date
by judymudibrohtrstionk
Summary: mr alonzo try to spice up love life to try and erase his loneliness


[AT EMMA HOUSE]

Mr. Alonzo: I am your new principle!

Emma: no

Mr. Alonzo: yes

[Emma doesn't know what to do, she runs into her room crying because she is so sad about the events that happened]

Emma: I am crying sadness

[SUDDENLY Emma best friend Andy walks into room]

Andy: Hell o emma it is me your best friend Andy

Emma: go away andy, i am very saddened at this moment in time

Andy: wats wrong

Emma: my dad is principle

Andy: Oh that's grea- I mean... bad... like, really... bad... because I... don't... want... that... to happen... at... all... ok...

[Emma sobs into pillow]

Mr. Alonzo: how is she holding up?

Andy: HOLDING UP SHE IS VERY SAD AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT

[Mr. Alonzo pouts in a comedic manner, you are supposed to laugh at how dim-witted and stupid he is]

[Mr. Alonzo opens up a dictionary and starts reading it. an idea pops into his head after he reads a definition]

Mr. Alonzo: I know what will fix this, I will get a new girlfriend so I can forget about emma's dead momther and emma get a new mom

Mr. Alonzo: but first, work

[Mr. Alonzo heads to new job as principle at iridum high]

Mr. Alonzo: i am here at the school i am principling now now where is my office

[he looks around for a while and finds a door that says PRINCPLE OFFICE]

Mr. Alonzo: ah this must be it, isn't it strange how there aren't any teachers here in this school last year i was the only teacher and i tought maths and now im the princple and theres no one to teach the stud-

mystery voice: hello i am here for my teaching job

Mr. Alonzo: oh thank you, i guess principle torrez hired you before she mysteriously turned into a puddle i mean turned in her resignation i mean just left randomly oh by the way who are you

mystery voice: my name is desdemona

Mr. Alonzo: hello desdemona my name is san francisco alonzo by the way i am unbelievably attracted to you right now for some reason do you want to blow this pop stand and get some dinner on a date

desdemona: yes i would love

Mr. Alonzo: then away we go

[ take desedmonsda to the only restaurant in miami, The Seven]

[they enter the restaurant and immediately sit at the table that everyone always sits at because the restaurant was built as a set for a television show and its in the middle so all the cameras can see it]

[Mr. Alonzo become gentleman in stantly, pull out shair for desedmona to prove chivalry is not dead]

desdemona: thank u, u r quite the gentle man

[Mr Alonzo blush shyly, because he is never complimented because he is purely comic relief stupid dad]

[he sit down across from his date]

Mr. Alonzo: so when did you move here

desdemona: as soon as it was convenient for the plot

[Mr. Alonzo looks dead into the camera]

[the waiter Diego comes over to take order]

Diego: Hey Mr. Alonzo

Mr. Alonzo: oh hello dieg pleasant to see you

Diego: yes very, what would you like to order

Mr. Alonzo: I would like a pepperoni pizza with okra and pinapple and anchovies and the lady will have...

Desdemona: I'll have the same, thank you

Mr. Alonzo: the same?!

[Mr. Alonzo raise eyebrows in an excited, but slightly suggestive manner]

[after an awkward slience, desdemona works up a question]

Desdemona: so what do you do?

Mr. Alonzo: what do I d- are you kidding me with this you guys we met at our job

[mr alonzo break character]

Rene Lavan: you know what i'm sick of this garbage, you all can go rot in hell i'm not working on this worthless show any more

director: rene come on lets just finish the scene-

Rene Lavan: finish the scene? i'm not going to finish the scene until you get writers who are competent enough to formulate complete plots without going straight into cliches. I'm not going to do anything for you idiots any more i'm out

[Rene Lavan storms off set]

director: well great now we're going to have to recast

Mia Matthews: Rene, come back!

[Mia Matthus runs after Rene]

Todd Allen Durkin: Oh, come on, we didn't even get to the part where my character bursts into the restaurant and accuses francisco about stealing his woman!

[director looks into camera]

director: are you still rolling? just cut it! just cut it alrea-

[camera cuts]

[end of film]


End file.
